Dexter Fortescue
. |marital = Possibly married (known to have at least one child) |nationality = |title = *Professor *Headmaster |species = Human |gender = Male |family = Florean Fortescue (descendant) |job = Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (formerly) |loyalty = *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *Fortescue family |theme = hogwarts-staff }}Professor Dexter Fortescue was a Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not much is known about his time at Hogwarts. Biography As Headmaster of Hogwarts Dexter Fortescue was made Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in an unknown time period, certainly sometime after the early 18th century. After his death, his portrait was hung at the Headmaster's office, in order to offer advice to the current Head. Post-mortem In his lifetime, Professor Fortescue had at least one child. His surname lived on to the 1990s, in the person of Florean Fortescue, his direct descendant, who ran Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour in Diagon Alley. 1995 Shortly after Arthur Weasley was attacked by Nagini at the Department of Mysteries, in 1995, Professor Albus Dumbledore attempted to wake up the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black, to tell Sirius Black that Harry Potter and the Weasley children were going to 12 Grimmauld Place. As Phineas expressed unwillingness to help, the portrait of Dexter Fortescue was particularly vocal, as was Armando Dippet and a portrait of an unidentified female Head. In 1995, he roared his disapproval at Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge when the latter explained to the former how she had learned of the first meeting of Dumbledore's Army in the Hog's Head. She explained that Willy Widdershins had been there and had reported back. Minerva McGonagall, also present, commented that she had wondered how Willy had gotten off so lightly after all those regurgitating toilets, and Fortescue erupted, saying that they did not cut deals with petty criminals in his day. 1998 When Harry Potter went to the Headmaster's office, shortly after Lord Voldemort's defeat and the end of the Second Wizarding War, Fortescue joined the ovation made by the previous Hogwarts Headmaster, waving him his ear trumpet. Personality and traits Fortescue believed in honour and duty, reprimanding Phineas Nigellus for "dereliction of duty" and bellowing at Cornelius Fudge, Dolores Umbridge, John Dawlish, and Kingsley Shacklebolt for cutting deals with petty criminals. In life, he was hard of hearing, necessitating the use of an ear trumpet before his death, a trait passed along to his portrait self who is seen using it to listen to private conversations in the Headmaster's office and speaking loudly when addressing observers or other portraits. Behind the scenes *J. K. Rowling has confirmed on that Florean Fortescue, who ran an ice cream parlour in Diagon Alley, is one of his descendants. Etymology The name "Dexter" comes from an occupational surname meaning "one who dyes" in Old English. It also coincides with the Latin word dexter meaning "right-handed, skilled". Appearances * * * Notes and references de:Dexter Fortescue fr:Dexter Fortescue ru:Декстер Фортескью pl:Dexter Fortescue pt-br:Dexter Fortescue Fortescue, Dexter Category:Fortescue family Fortescue, Dexter Fortescue, Dexter Fortescue, Dexter Fortescue, Dexter